


Henkei Obito

by HybridTrash13



Category: Naruto, Undertale
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Autism Spectrum Disorder, Autism/Aspergers Syndrome, Autistic-Obito, Autistic-Papyrus, Crossover, Gen, Narrator Chara, Obito kind of replaces Frisk, Older Brother Papyrus, Overprotective Papyrus, Probable bad(incorrect) Japanese/Romaji, SOUL Physics, Sensory Overload, Time Travel, Younger Brother Sans, bad language, before Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he gets the feeling that this situation isn’t covered in any of the handbooks. Everything else could at least vaguely be explained by some kind of jutsu, whether Gen or Nin, but this...</p>
<p>He didn’t think that there was any kind of Jutsu that could affect the way Gravity applied to you. And the grin that had once seemed friendly on the small skeleton’s face now seemed to be rather ominous. He gulps and struggles a bit in the grip on an unseen force.</p>
<p><span class="sans">“heya pal. talk like that makes it seem like you're looking for a </span><i><b><span class="badtime">B a d T i m e.</span></b></i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, and I should be ashamed. But it just kind of wouldn't stop bugging me. And since Feb 10 was coming up, I thought why not?
> 
> Also happy Birthday from Australia Obito.

What's going on?

He can hear footsteps. He can feel something soft beneath him. Is this what death is like? No, it can't be because he can still feel pain. He can still feel the pressing ache across his whole body. A brand like fire and he hisses hands reflexively twitching as he comes even further into the waking world. As he regains his consciousness.

His eyes flicker momentarily before opening. He's only able to see out of his right one though. The left seems to be completely missing.

He blinks staring up at glittering yellow specks of dust, or perhaps pollen. He can't tell. Either way with the realization that he only had the one eye he closes his left one. It wouldn't help if any of the sparkling dust(or pollen) got into it now.

"Eh? Where am I?" he asks looking around trying to ignore the lingering pain in his body. Surprisingly, it's a lot less than he would expect from having half of his body crushed. Maybe this is death after all.

He's in a cave, or at least it seems to be a cave anyway. Beneath him is a field it would seem of flowers. They're all together and they would have to be why he's not in more pain. Why his still alive after falling.

Yet when did he fall? How did he fall? He can see a few stray sunbeams that light up the dust(or pollen) in the air and it confuses him. He curls his hands into fists and shivers. He's only really got his pants to cover him, and even they're ripped. Looking down at himself he can also see a vast contrast between one side of his body and the other.

His right side's like chalk. He always remembered being pale but this is a bit startling. Why's it so white? Not even the healthy pale that the rest of his Clan had but a chalk white. It seems so unnatural and he runs a single hand over it curious.

It doesn't feel any different from his normal flesh, maybe a touch softer but he can't really tell. Looking down he wriggles his toes a bit. It's fascinating that both of his feet wriggle them. Apparently whatever has happened hasn't altered him too much.

Now though he pushes himself up and slowly stands. Attempting to walk hurts a bit, but he's managing alright. He feels like he's done this before, walked like this before. It strikes him as eerie, and his head feels weird.

Not good, not bad, just weird. As though he's forgetting something. Whether or not what he's forgetting is important is irrelevant. He just feels as though he's forgetting something. It gives him pause before he shakes it off and proceeds to investigate.

Walking around the room he soon sees a hall that branches off. He blinks and then wanders slowly down the hall and pauses at the end to look up at the huge gateway. He spends a couple of moments observing it before stepping through and looking around the next room. It's pretty dark, and empty.

Aside from a patch of grass in the center with light streaming down from above. It's eerie, and feels somehow wrong against to his senses. So he stears clear of the center patch of grass. Or he at least tries to.

"HOWDY!" he jumps at the voice and spins around. There's a flower with a face right there. It comes up to his shoulders and he only has to tilt his head a touch forwards to properly meet it's expression. Which looks fairly put out. He didn't know a plant could look put out in all honesty. Then again, he'd never heard of one that had a face. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" It actually winks at him as he waves. "You're new to the Underground arn'tcha? Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

And it winked again before he feels weird tugging sensation from somewhere in his chest. He yelps as everything around them seems to darken and turn black. Their surroundings are gone, it's just him, and the golden petaled flower calling itself Flowey. Also, he peers down and there's a floating, shining indigo heart vaguely over where his heart would be positioned. It feels wrong to be able to see it. Feels wrong and he wants to reach out and grab the heart pull it back and out of sight.

"What is this? What are you doing?" he snarls at the flower, every shinobi instinct that he still has reacting to the plant as if it were a danger.

"See that heart?" Yes he could see it, and it makes him incredibly uncomfortable. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" That was his SOUL? No wonder he feels so uncomfortable about it being visible. At least it being exposed like this doesn't make him feel empty or cold or anything like that. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV? What the heck does that stand for?" he asks before the plant can continue. Something about this really makes him want to run away. To flee. LV sounds familiar, like something heard when passing some of the civilians back in... back in... back where?

Before he can begin to panic over his lack of memory the flower continues, undaunted.

"Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" There is a bell ringing in his head, an alarm and he actually straightens because nope. That's a creepy question. The flower has triggered his creep alert and he doesn't have anything to defend himself with. Even as he rapidly shakes his head and tries to remember hand signs. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Along with the wink that sets off his creep alert even more and he's looking around desperately trying to find either a way out or something anything to defend himself with. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'yuujou peretto.'Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

No, he isn't playing that game and as the white 'yuujou peretto' fly towards him he swiftly steps to the side just to avoid them.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again. Okay?" And again he dodges them, letting them pass by harmlessly. Looking back at the flower he could see as it's face darkened. He could see how it switches from faux friendly to rage. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. ~~JUUDAN!~~ yuujou peretto." nope, he is not that stupid and dodges for one final time feeling rather pleased with himself for managing it. And then the flowers face shifts entirely, not just rage but some kind of evil forms it's expression.  "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer. DIE!"

There's a ring of those things surrounding him now and he can only widen his single eye and let out a small whimper. There's no way to dodge them as Flowey laughs maniacally. And then they just disappear, he's shocked. The flower is shocked, and out of the corner of his eye he can see the flare of a fire.

It flies past him and strikes the flower, which makes a rather funny face(and sound) if he's allowed to say so before flying away. He looks up at the goat? cow? creature that enters the room curious.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." He wasn't that innocent. Shinobi after all. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." He could only stare as the lady continues to speak. And he frowns, because he's still off balance and wait did he actually manage to get her name. Something like Toriel he thinks? Either way he shakes his head and looks up at her.

"Ma'am. Thankyou for assisting me." he says before rubbing the back of his head and introducing himself, glad that his soul's now back where it belongs. Out of view. "I'm Uchiha Obito." he bows slightly before peering up at Toriel again. "Where exactly am I? The flower said something about the Underground, but what does that mean?" is it some other Hidden Village that he'd never heard about? Somewhere else entirely? He doesn't know and it makes him twitchy.

He really doesn't know.

Yet, surely things can't be all bad, can they? Although considering that the flower had been so unassuming. He shivers and his arms move to wrap around himself in a hug. He doesn't know if he can truly trust anyone down here. But he's not going to judge them based just on that one bad experience. After all he's the stranger here.

So when Toriel says to follow her. He hesitates for only a few moments before following after her. Only for her to more or less literally Mom him. He's a shinobi, a _Chunin_ and this lady is just explaining the puzzles to him, and they're already pretty much solved. It's especially annoying with the switches. Because seriously. He even gives her a look that practically screams how done he is with this entire concept.

And then there's the 'fight' with the Dummy. If it could even be called one. He barely listens as Toriel explains how he might be drawn into fights by monsters for merely existing. It's annoying really especially how she's talking as if he were much younger than he is. So when the world blacks out and he sees the four boxes pop up he pauses. She wants him to talk, he's still recovering. So why not?

MERCY-SPARE

MERCY-SPARE

MERCY-SPARE

Right up until the Dummy grows bored and literally flies away. He's not even the only one staring with wide eyes. Or well a wide eye anyway. What the hell? Also where did that voice come from near the end? He's getting a bit twitchy again. There are a couple of long moments of silence before.

"The next room awaits!"

He looks up at her and frowns before following after her into the next room. And she takes him by the hand to lead him across a spike covered path. It's actually kind of a relief that she done so. Because he'd honestly never expected to see such a 'puzzle'. Of course it's still annoying though, because again he's still a Chunin. The next thing she asks him though is to walk the length of a room by himself.

That's fine. That's easy and he's almost annoyed when Toriel pops out from behind a pillar at the end of the room. And then his given a Cellphone. Which is, how's he supposed to react? After she leaves he sits there for some time just staring at the cellphone. He's never really seen one before. The Elemental Nations aren't all that big on Tech, not like the Western Nations. So he doesn't know what he's supposed to do with it. Or how it works, or even if they're common in the West.

It takes up a fair while of his time and Toriel calls several times until there is something about a dog and he decides that maybe he's spent long enough just playing with this new piece of technology. Of course Toriel would manage to ring him retrieving her own phone right after he gets out of the room.

"My apologies. A strange dog kidnapped my phone" he keeps his face blank because seriously, he'd heard it. "So if you called, I could not have helped you." well that was pretty obvious, he rolls his eye and tries not to sigh in exasperation. Honestly this whole situation annoyed him. He just wants to get going. To find a way back to... back... well to his home. And he also really wants to find out what happened to his memories. Listening to Toriel prattle on is doing neither of those things.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still in the room" he says lying without even thinking about it.

"What a good child you are. There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" It clicks and he instantly shoves it into the pockets on his torn pants. Effectively he listens and then ignores it. It's time to do some actual exploring. No more being babied by an overprotective mother goat.

He notices a familiar seeming Froggit nearby and cheerfully offers a greeting and listens to it's advice on Mercy.

" _Please, Use some MERCY human."_

He could do that. He would do that, and that's when he sees something shining and sparkling in his peripheral. He'd seen something like it earlier but hadn't checked it out more interested in moving forwards at the time. Now though he moves over to the shining yellow star. He tilts his head one way, and then then other before stretching out his left hand to see if he could touch it. It's warm, and he can feel energy rushing through him. It takes away his aches and pains, but then...

"Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with loyalty. HP fully restored."

He jumps and spins around eye going very wide. Who's that, who's there? What's going on? Wary he shakes it off and then continues. The next few puzzles are easy, and when Toriel calls he actually pauses to consider the question before answering with butterscotch. When she calls back he also had to hastily explain that no, he wouldn't turn up his nose if there was cinnamon on his plate. If anything he'd probably be thrilled to get either.

He gets the feeling that he hasn't really eaten anything proper for some time. He doesn't know for sure. Can't know for sure, but he just gets that feeling. Except that at the same time he doesn't really feel hungry. He spends some time musing on that as he continues to traverse the RUINS.

And then he is forced to stop in his tracks. In front of him lying across the floor is what seems to be a ghost. Or a bed sheet, he can't really tell. Maybe it's just someone with a bed sheet over their head. He can't really tell, but either way it would be rude to just...

He skips over them, walking up the wall and across the roof. He really just wants to get out of here by this point. Home maybe, or just somewhere he can rest. He does hesitate before continuing though and looks back at the stranger to offer a small word.

"Hey, uh... Hope that you start feeling better soon... Or you know..." he scratches a hand through his hair. Which he now realizes that it seems much longer than he remembers it being. What happened to his short spiky hair? "Uh... anyway, I'm just going to keep moving forwards you know..." But he can't, not really and with a deep breath he spins around to plonk himself down by the ghost. "Actually nah. I'm sounding a bit too much like Bakakashi doing that. Do you need some help?"

"..."

There's a long period of silence and then he can feel it as the FIGHT is initiated. The black area isn't quite so startling anymore, not after several rounds of this. Neither is the fact that his SOUL is there. He's getting used to this, he's getting used to dealing with things like this. But still he looks over to the ghost and offers one of his most supportive smiles. He's going to help, whether or not he succeeds. He can try at least.

And then the ghost starts crying and what the actual hell? The tears burn when they hit him, and he yelps attempting to dodge. But with a patient smile, and a rather horrible joke it all comes to an end.

He blinks and watches as the ghost fades away.

He doesn't know what to even do after that aside from continuing. So he continues. Gets annoyed by several of the harder puzzles and eventually finds himself in front of a house. He looks up at the house seeing another one of those sparkly yellow stars when he sees Toriel. She spots him within seconds and immediately proceeds to fuss over him.

"Seriously. I'm fine!" he grumbles as she leads him inside and shows him a room that's apparently his. He looks around it curiously before looking up at her. She says something about burning and dashes off. He wanders around the room for a little while looking at everything. Finally he opens up the closet and peers at the clothing inside. Considering that he's only got some torn pants.

He shuffles the clothing around before tugging out an orange and blue striped shirt to pull on. He decides to keep his tattered pants though because none of the pants hanging in the closet really feel like anything that he'd want to wear. He moves over to look at the box of shoes next. None of them are even in his size and so he is forced to continue on barefoot. He hears the door open and looks up to see Toriel holding a slice of pie.

"Pie?"

"Yes, it's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie." she smiles at him and he blinks. "I thought that it might be nice to make you a treat." he blinks and then finds himself smiling despite any lingering apprehension that he may have had. He accepts the slice and sits with legs crossed on the bed absently listening as Toriel spoke about a schedule for his education and living together as a family.

It's nice, but at the same time.

"I really can't stay Toriel-san. I need to get back home. I need to see my team, _my family_ again. They think that I'm dead..." his voice is quiet, soft. Toriel freezes and then, when she speaks it comes out sounding forced.

"... I have to do something. Stay here." Again he finds alarm bells ringing in his head. When she walks off he follows. Down into the basement where Toriel is standing, as if she knew that he would follow. "You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it."

"What?" he yelps but she simply continues to talk as if he'd never even spoken.

"No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." finishing she moves off, walking further down the hall. He follows after her of course, because there's no way that he's going to go back. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again."

Why does this sound foreboding.

"They come."

Well that is an obvious one.

"They leave."

Because they would all want to get home as well right?

"They die." 

"You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." Again she continues down the hall, and again he follows after her. He's insistent, stubborn. He will see this through. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She moves up and around what has to be the last corner. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

And then he can see the world darken. He can see his SOUL as it appears and glows. He can see Toriel standing there...

His own expression hardens.

He will get past this.

"Okay then... I'll prove myself!"


	2. Toriel's Test

He wonders why he ever thought that he could prove himself as he dodges yet another stream over fireballs. It's hot, and burns and he wants to quit. But... he refuses to run. And, as it gets harder and harder to doge and she stops listening to him he can't help it.

He lashes out with his hands and feet, slipping into katas and shifting into his shinobi mentality. _She's attacking him, she wants him to prove himself_. Well he'll prove himself alright. And then he hits a little too hard. It's a shock when she stumbles, and crouches down.

"No, no, no, no..." rapid fire spills from his lips in a whisper as he stares with such wide eyes at her, that wasn't his intention.

"Urgh... You are stronger than I thought..." He rapidly shakes his head, the word no still being mouthed. "Listen to me, small one... If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually, you will reach an exit. ..." He blinks, he can't believe that she's saying that. He can distantly understand it, after all in a way this is proving he's strong enough but... " ... ASGORE... Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed."

"T-Toriel?"

"..."

"T-Toriel..." he hesitates, before saying the word "Okaasan?"

"Be good, won't you? My Shisoku."

He blinks and stares as her body just evaporates. Falling apart into particles of dust that shimmer and shine before falling to cover the ground and stick to his clothing and hair... and... a small white heart that becomes visible for mere moments, upside down when compared to his. He reaches out, slowly, tentatively.

Except it shudders one last time before cracking... splitting into two, then three and four pieces. More and shattering disappearing.

And

      Something

                      In

                         Him

                               SCREAMS

* * *

The next thing that he knows is that he's back in front of the house. Missing the shirt that he'd picked out of the closet, and... Something feels wrong... Something seems different. How did he get back here. Nervously he walks forwards, back inside. And Toriel is right there, welcoming him with a smile and a happy greeting.

The statement to make himself feel at home.

A shudder runs through him. Again he walks to the room that's _his_ , except that it's not his. He finds the same shirt and just stands there for a moment feeling the softness of the cloth in his hands and...

It's clear of any dust.

He's free of any dust.

But, he can still remember it. And he shudders again. He drops the shirt on the bed and closes his eyes taking a deep breath. He needs to think this through, he needs to consider this carefully... He takes another breath and holds it before breathing out. Obviously he'd been in a genjutsu of some kind... that had to be the explanation. A genjutsu. He opens his eye again and blows out a breath before nervously laughing.

Yeah, a genjutsu.

Yet as events repeat themselves he finds his smile becoming more and more false. More strained and, he can't help the twist in his stomach.

This time though he decides to actually curl up in the bed. He closes his eye and takes a deep breath, a faint scent lingers on the pillow. Flowers, like the ones he'd landed on. It's not a bad scent, and he finds himself drifting off with the scent pushing along his dreams.

_ Chara, please... _

_ Wake up! _

_ You are the future of humans and monsters... _

His eye snaps open, glowing red with the sharingan and it burns. Spinning tomoe, that warp and twist and he thrashes around automatically bringing both hands up to try and cover it. It doesn't help, if anything it makes it worse and he chokes on a scream as images fly through his mind.

_An old man, white plant human creatures, branches, mask wearing people, Rin, Kakashi, they needed help, and..._

Now he really does scream, red light shining from his eye... A red light that sears and burns and it's all he can do.

And yet...

There's someone holding him, rubbing his back and comforting him... or trying to at least. He sucks in a desperate breath of air as the light finally glows down and the images stop.

"T-Toriel..." he breaths her name staring up at her before squirming a little bit at the realization of what just happened... "I didn't mean to... I just..." and he falls silent as she makes a soothing sound. She hushes him and runs a hand through his hair and again... the word, the one he's never really used before _"Okaasan..."_ it's like a breath passing from his mouth.

But, it's not from him, not truly.

And he doesn't know where it comes from.

Maybe it's because she died, maybe it's because he killed her in the genjutsu, but... it feels right to call her that. It feels right... and that's what matters.

But still.

"Okaasan... I need to go..."

Again, repeating events and yet... this time he hesitates.

"... Wait." he blinks at her, a twist in his stomach at the memory. "... why are you looking at me like that?" he falters, actually stepping backwards. "Like you have seen a ghost. Do you know something that I do not?" was he really looking at her as if she were a ghost? Well, being down here, with the images of her fading to dust... he grimaces. And Toriel frowns at him. "No... That is impossible."

And it initiates. The light indigo glow from his SOUL, the darkened surroundings and Toriel standing there with white fire blazing on her hands.

He hesitates to fight at all, always dodging, begging, pleading. Until she is completely stone faced against him. There's nothing more that he can say, nothing more that he can do...

Except...

MERCY-SPARE

After the first four time, she finally reacts to the fifth time that he offers mercy.

"What are you doing?" Again he refuses to fight, or talk, or do anything other than offer mercy. "Attack or run away!" He just shakes his head, there's a trembling in his body. "What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave!" He only looks at her, dodging the flames sent his way, not daring to even fight back. "Stop it. Stop looking at me that way."

And she stops, none of the flames even coming close. There's silence between them before she speaks again.

"I know you want to go home, but..." more silence, and he can almost feel hope. Almost feel as though it's over. "But please... Go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here. " And something in him aches at the statement, _good care_ , he wants to be cared for, but... he can't stay.

They need him.

His team needs him and he knows this, so he just shakes his head and continues to stand there.

Continues to spare her.

"Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs."

"I need to go home... I need to Okaasan..." he says quietly as she closes her eyes and laughs, weakly, painfully. Like... like Mikoto-hakubo whenever he asks about his parents. Like his grandmother when he used to come home with questions about why the rest of the clan dismissed him, why he was an outsider. _Why?_

He closes his eye and takes a deep breath. He can't falter now... he can't... he opens his eye again. He can feel the heaviness in the air, he can feel that this is it. And she knows it as well.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here." she says and he feels such relief. "The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear..." He feels guilt as she sounds so sad speaking, yet she still smiles at him. "For you, my child... I will put them aside."

And the battle zone fades. He watches his SOUL sink back into his body. The ruins light up again and he blinks seeing the sadness on Toriel's face.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you." there's relief at the statement but she continues and he can feel his heart kind of stutter at the request. "However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand." And she turns around and wraps him up in a hug.

He can't help it, his arms come around and he returns the hug as best that he can. She smells of butterscotch and cinnamon he realizes... like the pie that she'd made him. He kind of tucks his head in and breaths deeply to remember the smell before eventually she releases him and stands up.

Another sad smile.

"Goodbye, my child." she says to him before walking away. Back into her home. He looks after her and almost wants to follow her back but...

He straightens and takes a deep breath. His team is waiting. They're waiting for him... Oh he knows that they believe him dead, _he knows_ but they're still waiting for him. He needs to go back to them. And it's that the drives him forwards.

He takes another deep breath before pushing open the door and walking through it.

The hall seems to stretch on and on forever as he walks. It gives him time to think, and to begin to regret. To start to feel the want, no the need to go back. Except he refuses to give in to that desire. He just keeps walking.

And he can see the subtle changes in the walls, in the ground beneath his feet. As they darken and lighten in turn until he reaches yet another door at the very end of the hall.

He hesitates for a mere moment, looking back down the hall before pushing the door open. And...

It's like when he woke the first time.

Darkness surrounding a single patch of grass and in the middle. And... that flower there grinning viciously at him. He stops, with wide terrified eyes and the grin on the plant seems to sharpen.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever." The flower crows and he abruptly realizes that he's forgotten the things name. "You think you're really smart, don't you? So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person."

A chill races up his spine and he knows, he just knows that this is building up to something bad. Especially with the way that the flower looks way too happy about this situation. About what it's saying.

"But don't act so cocky. I know what you did."

"Wha..?" He steps back startled by the sudden statement, the laughter that accompanied it didn't help and he shivers. "But... I didn't..."

"You murdered her." He wants to scream, _angerfeardenialpain_ , but he can't. He can't because he remembers the dust, he remembers watching her fade away. "And then you went back, because you regretted it."

More laughter and he shivers, because he remembers the confusion. The jump back to in front of the tree before he could register anything... But he didn't do that... He still doesn't understand how he ended up back there.

"No..." He shakes his head. "That was nothing more than a genjutsu! A twisted Illusion..." The plant falters for a moment before laughing again.

"You naive idiot." The flower declares the statement with absolute glee and he once more steps back. The grin sharpens even more and the flower continues. "Do you really believe that it was nothing! It's the power to reshape the world and you write it off as N O T H I N G"

And it laughs again... Before straightening and barring it's fangs at him.

"No... You don't realize... The power to reshape the world... Purely by your own determination. The ability to play God! The ability to 'SAVE.' You have no idea of the power in your hands!"

It sounds so absolutely gleeful with the realization. As though it's gained some advantage over him. Finally it grins at him one last time and offers a far too cheerful goodbye with rather ominous wording to it.

"Well well. Enjoy that power while you can. I'll be watching." And it disappears beneath the ground with a horrible laugh.

He shivers before continuing on. And there's a final doorway. It looms over him, foreboding and now more than ever he wants to turn around. Run back to Toriel and curl up, receive some form of comfort from her.

But he can't.

He needs to get home.

He needs to let his team know that he's alive.

He promised, _he promised._

So he walks forwards and through the doorway.

"COLD!" He yelps as his bare feet sink down into powdery white freezing mush. And actually does a weird almost dance trying to find someway to not get cold feet. It doesn't really work and eventually he gives up and just lets his feet kind of sink into the strange white almost solid moist powder.

That tolerated he looks up and stares. There are trees all around, and what seems to be a path through the wet powder. He has no way of knowing how far it stretches or where it leads, and he's going to need to find somewhere that he can get footwear because this stuff is so cold that it actually _burns._

And he's an Uchiha so he knows what burning feels like.

Learning the _Katon: Gokakyu was hard..._ And as soon as he remembers the days spent failing at the jutsu he actually smacks himself. He knows a chakra trick for this...

"Man... I really am a dobe..." he mutters rubbing his hands together before taking a deep breath and focusing inwards. The flickering dancing blue of his chakra is so strong, so familiar... though there's something slightly off about it, different and he almost drops right back out...

Pushing aside the oddity, the abnormality though he calls to it. And wraps it around himself, asking it to please flow more. And it responds eagerly happily. Coiling through his body and...

It doesn't heat him up...

His feet are still cold and he doesn't feel any warmer at all. It's bewildering and he actually stumbles tripping over and falling into the powder. That's not right, he's an _Uchiha_ and _Fire_ is practically synonymous with the name. Instead of heat... it's like he can hear the forest sing. The trees calling to him, or him calling to them, and he kind of feels refreshed, healed of any wounds that he might have had... But it's not what he was going for.

It's not what was supposed to happen.

He huffs out a breath at the realization that it's likely to be the best he gets now. It's going to be the best he gets. He huffs out another breath before shakily getting back to his feet. And, he begins down the path.

One foot in front of the other.

Keep going. Even though it's cold and his feet actually hurt from the cold. He doesn't have anything on him that he can even wrap them with. So he just deals with it. As he walks though he notices a faint crunching sound coming from behind him. Like footsteps that echo his own.

He almost falters, he almost turns around to see who's there, or speeds up to see if they continue to match him... but he can't. Instead he keeps walking, a steady constant pace. Especially since the footsteps disappear as quickly as they come.

Leaving him walking alone down this frozen path.

And... there's a stick in front of him.

It's thick, and large, and pointy. He steps over it, and continues to walk down the path... only to hear a loud crack. The shattering sound of the stick. He can't help but turn to stare with wide terrified eyes to see nothing there. Just an empty path... and a snapped and broken stick. Nervously he backs further down the path before turning and racing down it.

He only slows when some structure comes into view.

And... suddenly he can't move any more. More crunching footsteps approach from behind him and _he can't move._


	3. Skeletons

The footsteps grow ever closer. Louder crunching the wet white powder beneath them. He shivers and tries to force his legs to move from where they've rooted him in place. Nothing.

"H U M A N." He closes his eye and takes a deep breath. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he breaths out and opens his eye back up, staring ahead, faint trembles in his body. The cold seeping through his feet is not helping. "Turn around and shake my hand." Slowly, hesitantly he turns. Finally able to move and allows himself to place his hand in the boney one of the person behind him.

The sound that echoes in the air afterwards is so out of place, so unexpected and so much like a release of gas(or misfired futon jutsu gone weird) that he can't help but laugh. It's reflex more than anything else because seriously, all that intimidation just for a small joke.

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." he has to agree nodding his head, because that is funny. "anyways, you're a human right?"

"Yeah, I'm a human." Obito nods his head with a smile even as he rubs his hands up his arms to try and warm himself.

"that's hilarious." his smile drops into confusion because, how is it hilarious that he's a human, well mostly... He's not entirely sure about his right arm. His entire right side actually... It's just so out of place even with his pale skin. "i'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now." the skeleton shrugs while he steps back in a small amount of alarm, because on the watch means to look out. "but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody." That's not reassuring.

After all the main alternative to capture is to kill. He narrows his eye just faintly at the skeleton trying to judge his motives. Which is really hard because the hoodie wearing small skeleton has been grinning the whole time. Not once has his expression shifted, except the glowing pin pricks of light in his sockets that serve as his eyes.

Nothing to give away anything in regards to Obito's suspicions. Nothing.

"now my brother, Papyrus..." there's another one? "he's a human hunting FANATIC." Nervously he looks over his shoulder, there're distant footsteps. Could that be this skeleton's brother. "hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea." That's not a good thing... Obito frowns even as the skeleton just keeps talking. "go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Obito rolls his eyes looking at the wide bars that attempt poorly to be a fence. He walks through guided by the small grinning skeleton in blue before they come to some sort of outpost. There's an obvious sentry station built right there, and for some odd reason a lamp, that's just sitting out in the snow.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." he looks at the small skeleton with a raised eye-brow before following the order. More bemused than anything else. He's a bit taller than the lamp of course. So he half crouches to settle behind it. It surprisingly is convenient, enough to hide him. But it means that he can only listen and can't actually see whoever Sans' brother is.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG ABOUT YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"staring at this lamp." Obito frowns, narrowing his eye at the lamp and wondering just what sort of game the skeleton thinks that he's playing. "it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Obito almost jumps at the second voice being accompanied by the repeated sound of someone stamping their foot in annoyance. Not even tapping. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!" Obito covers his mouth and tries not to chuckle, because he's right there. "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Again he finds himself jumping just a little bit at the others declaration and pokes his head out just a little bit to see if he can spot who's talking.

"THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT..." Obito's face drops a little bit at these statements. They sound familiar. Almost too familiar, like the repeated declarations from his own mouth when he's facing a mirror. When he's insisting that he knows why he's aiming to be the Hokage. Although, he does have other reasons, after all to be the Hokage he'd need those things first. "RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" He shivers and ducks back behind the lamp curling his arms around him and staring. "PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATH IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING" Obito sticks out his tongue at that statement and pulls a face.

"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you."

"Sans! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" More stamping and Obito frowns, peeking around the lamp again, still failing to get a glimpse of whoever's speaking.

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele-ton." Obito's head snaps around and his eye widens. It's a pun, a silly pun. Laughter echoes from somewhere along with a strange noise that he can't quite place but Obito is still caught on the fact that Sans just made a joke and a bad one at that.

"SANS!" Papyrus seems to agree with him if that shout's any indication.

"come on. you're smiling." he can't tell who that's directed at since he can feel the pull at his scars, and the widening of his mouth.

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH..." that makes him laugh as well, just because he's never heard anyone do that. Say sigh when they're sighing. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself..." Obito braces himself because that's clearly setting up for something. "down to the bone." Again there's the strange noise and he covers his mouth to hide the grin threatening to break across his face.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" He could hear Papyrus leaving after that last pun, but Sans didn't indicate that he could come out yet... "HEH!"

"ok, you can come out now." Sans cheerfully says and he walks out from behind the lamp shaking his head. And his feet, they're much colder now, since he's been standing in the one place mostly. Looking around there's more path that leads off ahead. Sans rests in place, grin fixed. He takes a deep breath and sighs before turning to continue. "actually, hey..." He looks back at the skeleton curiosity shining in his single eye. "hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" he turns around fully to focus on Sans his tendency to help others showing itself. Although normally it's cats stuck in trees of elders with grocery trouble... a cousin who needs a last minute baby sitter.

"i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day." He frowned for a moment thinking it over. Family, the skeleton's asking him to help his brother. To make family happy and... that's important. He nods his head, he can do that. "don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead."

His part said Sans walks off back in the direction that they came from. Obito stares until he's out of sight before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. Shaking his head he turns to continue down the path finally muttering to himself about the strangeness of a skeleton in blue.

In the next area of course there was a familiar glowing yellow sparkle. He walks over, more hesitant this time than the last, because, it was one of these that he was bounced back to earlier... right? Faltering he narrows his eye at the sparkling point before reaching out and...

Warmth, it flows over him. From the tips of his hair to the very soles of his feet and he can't help but hum. There's no more biting cold as the feeling washes over him. All too soon it's gone again and the voice echoes from somewhere.

The convenience of that lamp still swells you with loyalty!

And it's different this time...

Subtly different, a change of words that makes him twitch. And he still can't tell exactly where the voice is coming from. There is no one else in sight. Both of the monsters are out of view after all. And yet he takes a deep breath, feeling his chakra as it flows, and stretching his senses.

_*But nobody came..._

His eye snaps open, a faint red glow shining from it. Before disappearing. And he feels the smallest pull at his lips before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to continue along. He only momentarily pauses, stopping to look up and consider the branching path.

Shaking his head he keeps walking.

And up ahead, there're two skeletons. He stops. Blinks, and sighs. What did he expect? He doesn't know, but it's rather logical. A skeleton dressed in blue would have had to have a skeleton brother... in red, orange and white? He huffs and shakes his head, a bemused smile crossing his face. Before he strolls forwards, ignoring the biting cold beneath his feet.

He's about to call out to them, when yellow flashes out of the corner of his vision.

He snaps around, eye narrowing and grits his teeth. There is nothing there.

_*But nobody came..._

He bares his teeth before straightening up and looking ahead. At the two skeletons. They are just in view after all. So it's merely a matter of one foot in front of the other. And soon enough, after passing a boulder in the middle of the path he is within hearing distance. He takes a deep breath, fully prepared to call but...

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT Undyne," the tall skeleton in the strange costume speaks, before cutting off and turning to face him. Obito almost jumps, he had been quiet hadn't he? How did the skeleton know of his approach?

What follows is almost unreal, as both brothers take turns facing him, then each other and then spinning around and around of all things. Just imagining it makes Obito feel a bit dizzy swaying in place. And when they finally finish neither of them are even looking at him.

"Sans! OH MY GOD!" Obito snickers a little bit at the excitement in the older skeleton's voice. "IS THAT..." there is a dramatic pause and Obito feels a grin pull at his face, his eye lighting up. "A HUMAN!?"

"uhhhh... actually, i think that's a rock." Obito actually falls over startled. Especially when the taller skeleton actually responds to that. Nope, he is not dreaming bewildered he can only blink rapidly as the smaller skeleton seems to grin even wider. Far too amused about this. "hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shouts and Obito winces at the unexpected volume. "(IS... IS THAT A HUMAN)"

"(yes)"

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus pauses for a single moment. Looking at him, and Obito can't help but slightly shift. "Sans! I FINALLY DID IT! Undyne WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR!" Obito winces again, grimacing at the word. "POPULAR! POPULAR!" The repetition is completely unnecessary and Obito decides to cut in.

"Yep... I'm..." he hesitates, looking at his hands, both uncovered. Both bare, and... in stark contrast to one another. One like chalk, white and rough, the other pale, but with a pink underglow... one natural the other... not. "I'm human!" he says curling his hands and looking up with a flash of determination.

A flash of resolve, and he straightens up. There is a pause before Papyrus continues. Not missing a beat.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!" The skeleton says, managing to sound at least reasonably commanding and Obito finds himself straightening on reflex. His eye narrowing and his head snapping up and at attention. "I, THE GREAT Papyrus, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU!"

"Which you haven't already done because..." And that throws both brothers off. The taller skeleton actually frowns for a moment before blinking and peering at him.

"NYEH..." Obito shifts, fully prepared for the world to fade, for his SOUL to appear but... it doesn't. "NYEH... NO! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" The tall skeleton turns away, and politely Obito tries not to listen to the skeleton's mutterings, well he _attempts_ not to.  "(JUST CATCH THEM NOW? BUT ALL THE PUZZLES! IT IS TRADITION HERE!)" Papyrus spins right around and laughs aloud. "NYEH HEH HEH! WHY IF I WERE TO CAPTURE YOU HERE AND NOW SO SIMPLY IT WOULD PROVE NOTHING! NO!" He shakes his skull, and his bones rattle and Obito tilts his head. "NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT Papyrus HAVE ONLY THE GREATEST OF TRAPS FOR YOU! SO CONTINUE IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH"

In a blink the skeleton is gone and Obito is left standing there.

"well, that went well. don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans says winking his left socket shut and Obito can only nod. Before he can say anything else Sans is already walking away. Disappearing down the path ahead.

Leaving him alone... but... Obito takes a deep breath. Again, because he can feel it. Something... no, someone just out of reach. Just out of sight. And he turns just slightly, single eye staring at the empty air. Before it shines, spinning into his kekkei genkai.

_*Nothing but empty air is before you..._

He straightens, shaking his head. And looks ahead, before walking forwards. He observes thing and simply continues. Before yelping, his SOUL springs into the visible spectrum and he's facing off against some bird. And now, he can really feel them, the other presence, right there. As if there's a hand on his shoulder.

But also...

_[Access Denied]_

He shakes his head. And there is a glow as the boxes appear in front of him, and he can hear the stranger. A friend? An enemy he doesn't know.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

It's easy enough, first a quick check. Listening to his strange companion rattling off the information and then following the prompt basically. A teen comedian, and captive audience. That's just swell. And he laughs at the poor joke, the kid's at least trying after all. And afterwards.

MERCY–SPARE

As soon as his SOUL disappears he drops down. Hands fisting and curling in the white powder. Shakes and shivers making his body tremble. He closes his eye and grits his teeth, before taking a deep breath. It blows out in a misty breath, visible. It's getting colder, and having bare feet is not helping at all.

Again he reaches towards his chakra.

Again it's not quite right.

_*Cold... cold... yet colder..._

He grits his teeth, and feels his chakra curl. He can hear the beat in the trees, in the earth beneath the white, and pushes himself up. He brings his hands up to curl around him, before forcing himself to push forwards.

He doesn't have a chance to even register what happens next, a mere moment to realize that his SOUL had been yanked and then...

* * *

He's standing at the branching path again. He blinks, before rapidly shaking his head. Turning around in shock he furrows his brow. Frowning in confusion. He eventually sighs, instead walking forwards and goes completely still.

In front of him, as if he hadn't already met them...

"What?" he can feel his eye twitch as he stomps forwards. Pushing the powder out of his way. "WHAT?" He shouts and both skeletons turn to him, somehow arching their brows. He looks between one, and then the other before sinking down. "what?" he looks down, whole body trembling.

_*but somebody came..._

"hey... you alright kid?"

"HEY ARE YOU OKAY STRANGER? HMM, YOU SEEM FAMILIAR..."

He laughs, startled, and it sounds just a touch hysterical. His eye flashes, and a red glow shines. What happened? That's not normal! Not normal at all, and he pushes himself up. Swaying unsteady on his feet.

"I'm... I'm fine?" he says, though it comes out as a question. "Just..." he rapidly shakes his head before holding out a hand "Just a bit cold. My name's Obito!"

"WELL IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU Obito!" Papyrus says, and Obito can only smile, before the skeleton seems to narrow his sockets on him. "HMM, I MUST SAY I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER LIKE YOU BEFORE! ARE YOU A TOURIST?" Obito shakes his head, before glancing at Sans. Shrugging he drops his arms and tries to ignore the cold.

"No... well, maybe. But I'm trying to leave, I have a promise, that I need to keep..." he says eye drifting. "And... I'm not a monster..." he almost trails off, looking at his hands. "I'm Human!" he says and Papyrus' sockets pop.

"OH MY GOD! Sans! I FINALLY DID IT! Undyne WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!"

"Sure..." Obito mutters, shivering, and looking around. "But that would require you to catch me first..." he says rolling his eye before wincing. "But uh, I don't think it's quite fair... I can't cope with the chill as well as you can..." he says, looking down at his bare feet.

"OH! WELL, HMM! I KNOW! HUMAN, I THE GREAT Papyrus WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO BE UNFAIR! Sans!"

"yeah?" Sans winks a single socket shut, the other one this time, the right socket.

"Sans! WOULD YOU GET MY OLD BOOTS, THE HUMAN NEEDS SOMETHING TO COVER THEIR FEET!"

"I, what?" Obito is completely thrown off and hastens to wave his hands. "Wait no... I don't... I mean... that's not..." he stops when Sans reappears, with socks and orange boots. "I... arigatou..." he says accepting the items, single eye shining. "I, sumanai..."

"IEIE, IT'S FINE HUMAN, NOW! CONTINUE IF YOU DARE! FOR I, THE GREAT Papyrus WILL NOT LET YOU PASS THIS AREA! NYEH HEH HEH!" And he's gone, leaving Obito there with the boots. And the socks which he eyes a little bit skeptically. As soon as he's finished pulling them on, the other skeleton makes his continued presence known again.

"you're acting kind of weird..." he jumps spinning around with his single eye wide. "i'm keeping a socket on you!" and is that a flicker in the small skeleton's sockets. But before Obito can ask he's gone, and the boy is left almost alone standing in the path.


	4. A Puzzle we will Solve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time... for Obito's birthday. Awesome!

Before he dares to continue onwards Obito pauses. And he turns around until he's at the glimmering yellow star again. He reaches out and...

The convenience of that lamp, it swells you with loyalty!

It's still the same sentence. But the way the voice speaks around him. Obito feels his eye narrow just slightly and he curls a hand. There is something definitely different about it. Something has changed. He just wishes that he could put his finger on what.

But he doesn't have time.

He needs to keep going.

He doesn't have time. Except twice now, twice there has been a jump. And while Obito likes to think that it's some kind of Genjutsu, some kind of illusion that his mind is creating. Playing out scenarios. The biting cold against his face from the wind, the way his hair sways in front of him, the skeletons...

Something else is going on.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eye before blowing it out and continuing onwards. He can contemplate it all later. Right now, he needs to remain focused. It's a straight line out... right? He honestly doesn't know. But he does know that he has a promise to keep.

"I promise!" he says softly, fisting one hand. "I promise!" and there's another flare of red, a small flash. But, there's also something else and for a moment Obito thinks that he can hear the whispers of the underground wind through the trees. The growth and life and it's overwhelming. For a single moment there is so much, and when he blinks it's quiet again. He blinks again shaking his head disrupting some of the white powder that had landed there and blinking before smiling. "I promise! Don't worry Kushina-nee! I'm coming home!"

Once more he plunges forwards. He keeps going, and this time. This time he expects the abrupt out of nowhere battle. But it's confusing and when a blue sword swings his way he jolts, trying to dodge and-

He's right back where he began.

Again. Just beyond the lamp. As if he's been yanked, jerked back into place. He pats himself down, checking for any cuts just in case before blowing out a puff of breath. Scowling he crosses his arms and glares at some of the falling white ice-powder. Frustrated.

What did he do wrong?

He dodged didn't he?

*Still and calm

"What?" he asks, almost without thinking before jolting and spinning around. Almost, he almost sees someone but when he blinks they're gone. Like a haze of a mirage. Frowning he turns to continue on down the snowy path. And again, it's almost as though he can feel the invisible hand on his shoulder. There is someone else there with him.

Someone who he can't see, but who he can hear.

*You're not alone!

He stops, taking a deep breath. Thinking about what he knows. Thinking about what he understands. Toriel is behind... Skeletons are ahead. Home is ahead. He just needs to keep going, and in order to do so-

He steps forwards. Carefully watches the light leech away from the surrounding and stares at the canine in front of him.

*Doggo blocks the way!

And this time, he listens. And hears the canine say not to move. So he doesn't, and the blue sword swings right through his indigo glowing heart. There is a single heartbeat as he just stares. Just tries to comprehend that, before he simply shakes his head. Disbelieving. Because what kind of jutsu is that?

A pretty effective one.

Since shinobi are normally always moving... it's not that easy to stay this still. He grimaces, before stopping and considering. This, Doggo is still a dog right?

Slowly, very slowly, pausing between each movement to allow the sword to pass through him harmlessly, he reaches up and pets Doggo. What follows almost startles Obito into laughter as Doggo flips out, excitedly shouting about being pet. And as a result Obito is finally able to SPARE the canine.

He watches the dog sink back down behind the stations window before covering his mouth with both hands in amusement. Calming back down he closes his eye and smiles before looking ahead down the path. Towards the future, and towards where the Skeleton brothers await. And more of this cold and white stuff on the ground.

Not that he can really avoid that. It's everywhere.

As he continues he encounters several more monsters. Each time the surroundings go dark and it's a new challenge. Each monster has to be SPARED a different way. Through jokes and laughter, ignoring the 'hat' that they're wearing and other things. It's so unlike what happens with shinobi battles and fights.

As he keeps walking though, he spots a familiar small skeleton in blue. He slows down and faces the skeleton, who just keeps grinning at him.

"Sans?" he blinks at the skeleton, who seems to just grin slightly wider at him. Closing his right socket. Watching Obito with the left one. He furrows his brow before sighing.

"heya!" Sans cheerfully greets, opening both of his sockets back up. "here's something important to remember." Sans says, tucking his skeletal hands deep into his pockets. Obito tilts his head, watching the skeleton carefully. "my brother has a very _special attack_. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign..."

"What's a stop sign?" is it a civilian thing? Either way the question brings Sans to a stop and the skeleton merely stares at him for a while. As if trying to judge if he's being serious or if he's just joking. Obito squirms a little bit under the gaze, fiddling with his hands. "I'm... sorry, it's just... we don't have those in Konoha..."

"right..." Sans sounds extremely skeptical, the points of light in his sockets momentarily darkening increasing the effect before he simply shrugs and moves on. As if Obito had never interrupted him. "well, when you see a stop sign you stop, right? well, as far as i know most stop signs are red... so you just imagine one that's blue instead..."

"Okay... I can do that." Obito says shrugging and closing his single eye. Though all he can imagine is a carved piece of wood with the word STOP painted in blue on it. That's... not all that helpful really. But Sans is trying.

"simple right?" he snorts as the skeleton shrugs. "when fighting think about blue stop signs."

"Right, I'll try..." Obito says feeling a small bit of sweat sliding down the back of his head. The small skeleton in front of him simply continues to grin. He sighs, understanding that he's not going to get much more than that from the small skeleton. So instead he continues on...

Only to find no purchase beneath his feet, fall slamming down onto a hard sheet and slide straight into a bank of the cold white powder on the ground. He simply lies there in a daze for a little bit, a ringing in his head.

"you okay bud?" He lifts his head slowly, to see Sans. The skeleton looking fairly worriedly down at him. He weakly nods his head, before blinking both eyes. Although one is merely an empty socket. And Sans, the skeleton faintly narrows his sockets. "well, you'd best watch out for that... there's a fair bit of ice on the ground on the path to Snowdin... heh..."

"Ice?" Obito mutters, before resting his hand on the cold sheet and blinking. "Ahh, right... ice" he nods his head. "Thanks for the warning..." a little late, but appreciated anyway. He blinks and straightens up, slowly he realizes that his left eye is exposed, and quickly shuts it. "I'll be sure to watch out for it then..." he says, smiling.

He stands up, and shakes the powder from his hair before patting himself down. Looking back the way that he came from he stops. Sans is standing there, turning back to where the skeleton was a mere moment ago... Sans is right there? Looking back across the ice, Sans isn't there? He looks at the skeleton with confusion in his eye and Sans merely continues to grin. He looks back across the ice, before pausing, there's a sign in the middle of it all.

He doesn't really want to try his luck again. So he decides to simply continue on. Except that one foot is still on the ice, and he has no balance and it's straight back to sliding in a direction that he doesn't really want to go it. He pulls himself up using the sign before reading it.

Mostly the directions all amount to the land being covered with ice, and yet. East: Snowdin Town(... and ice). He sighs, before looking up, and... there's a small branching area that he can see. He'd have to brave the slip once more, but that's nothing. It's nothing, still he takes a deep breath, preparing himself.

Before stepping out onto the ice.

This time he manages to keep his balance, and is even able to simply step off at the edge. Walking through the powder rather than slamming into the bank. And up ahead, there is a pile of the white powder given shape and form.

And it's alive.

Smiling at him, with a smile made from pebbles. He stares, and the thing blinks at him.

"Hello! I am a snowman. I want to see the world... But I cannot move." It sounds so disappointed and he can't help but shift slightly. Uncomfortable. "If you would be so kind, traveller, please... Take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

Obito stops, and he breaths. Staring at the snowman considering. And he thinks about how far he has yet to go, what he doesn't even know about this place. He frowns looking down at the powder beneath him, before looking back up at the snowman and nodding his head.

"Thank you... good luck!" the snowman says as he gently takes a small piece from them. A small spile of white cold powder. A piece of the snowman. And... he tucks it away. Away by the pie, which he'd honestly forgotten was there.

He furrows his brow, as he can smell the blended butterscotch and cinnamon and wonders distantly why he hasn't already eaten it. Why he didn't eat it straight away, before simply shrugging and leaving it where it is packed away. Best save it for when he's actually feeling hungry.

For later.

He closes the little sub-space pocket back up and inclines his head towards the snowman. Before turning and leaving. To continue back on towards Snowdin. Towards his destination, the end of the Underground. And beyond that, towards his home back in Konoha, his team, his family.

And...

Something else. Because he knows that there is something missing in the fog of his mind. There's a gap but he doesn't know how big of one, or if it's anything to be worried about. Because the last thing he remembers is the cave in, before landing here. But the shape that his body is in tells him that there is something in between those two events.

Something that has led to him having pale chalky skin on his right side, and his hair. It's much longer than it was at the cave in.

So he keeps moving. Because the only way to find answers is to reach the outside again. To return home. Even if that means he has to struggle through snow, and slide across ice. Make his way through a world that he's never imagined existing. An Underground wonderland.

As he continues, of course, he runs straight into the brothers again.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called... sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" And the brothers turn, facing him as if they have only just noticed his arrival. Obito merely stares. Blinking his eye at them before waving. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" Obito steps forwards just a little bit more before stopping. There is a cleared area right in front of him. "I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Obito jolts, blinking rapidly at that statement. His single eye widening. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" Papyrus says holding up the orb for Obito to see.

He raises a hand to ask Papyrus if he should be holding the orb. Since right now he doesn't have it, but the skeleton cheerfully continues on, explaining things. So Obito just stands there with a bemused smile on his face.

"SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." The skeleton says and Obito continues smiling, incredibly amused by the skeleton's antics. "OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Papyrus says, and Obito blinks. He takes a deep breath and...

He doesn't step forwards.

"Shouldn't I be the one with the orb then?" he calls instead. Running a hand over the back of his head and sheepishly shifting in place. "I mean if you have it wouldn't you be the one getting zapped instead..." and that wouldn't be a challenge. Or any fun, or fair at all.

"NYEH... YOU ARE RIGHT! HOW SILLY OF ME! WAIT RIGHT THERE HUMAN!" And Papyrus races through the maze. His boots leaving a trail of footprints behind him. Easy for Obito to follow, back, and ruining the puzzle. Obito finds himself fighting a grin even as the tall skeleton stops in front of him. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" Papyrus says, throwing it up and racing back stopping beside his brother just when the orb lands easily balancing atop Obito's head. "OKAY! TRY NOW!" He calls and Obito smiles, before easily following the footprints.

All the way to the other side of the maze.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY..." Obito stares, watching with amusement barely concealed in his eye. And it's obvious that Papyrus is having fun. Overreacting. There's no way that he didn't leave his footprints on purpose. "TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, Sans!" Obito immediately lists it as simple, because the smaller skeleton just didn't seem to care enough. "YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

And he just. He literally slides backwards and away. Leaving Obito staring with an incredibly wide eye in the direction that Papyrus has just gone. Sans continues to stand there, as if he's waiting. So Obito walks over to him.

Just to see if the small skeleton has anything to say about it.

"hey, thanks..." Sans says, his grin just slightly wider than it should be. "my brother seems like he's having fun."

"I hope so, he's nice." Obito says, looking back in the direction that Papyrus has gone. Before returning to Sans.

"by the way... did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Obito nods his head, he has indeed seen the strange ensemble that the taller skeleton's wearing. "we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his 'battle body'." Sans pauses and there is something in his sockets that makes Obito blink. "man. isn't my brother cool?"

Obito pauses, wondering if Sans is expecting an answer before he simply shrugs. He waves to the skeleton as he moves a head and almost right away he spots a blue bunny type of creature by some sort of cart. Like a merchant's cart. He blinks, looks around for a moment before walking over to the cart.

The bunny there looks rather disappointed about something. And he tilts his head for a moment before walking just a little bit closer ready to call out to them. To ask if they're alright.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold..." Obito blinks once incredibly slowly before dubiously looking around at the snow. Abruptly they seem to notice him, and instantly they perk up. "OH! A CUSTOMER!" Distantly Obito can hear a snicker, not from himself. "Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G!"

"I uh... I don't have any G... I do have some ryō though..." he says fishing in his pocket. He pulls out a small wad of the paper currency. "I don't suppose you'll accept this though..." he frowns, before sighing and putting it back in his pocket. "Sorry. I might come back later once I've earnt some though" He nods his head with assurance. The bunny watches him carefully before sighing.

And Obito simply walks on. Only to stop when he sees a ball of snow right there. And some kind of field set up around it.

*It's ball!

Obito whips around, looking for the source of the voice. Again, for a moment he can almost see someone before they fade away and disappear again. With a sigh he shrugs. And for the next while he happily allows himself to be distracted.

And by the end he has collected quite a fair bit of GOLD, and he discovers. He does have GOLD tucked away. Apparently he's been collecting it, but he doesn't remember putting it there. There's another snicker from somewhere around him, and he whips his head around.

*But there's nobody there...

Either way, he carefully tucks all the GOLD away, about 35G in total back into his pocket and wanders back over to the bunny.

"Excuse me sir!" he speaks up and the rabbit looks over to him. Obito smiles and holds up 30G. "Can I have two Nice Creams?" he asks. The rabbit boy smiles at him, a wide beaming grin and Obito can feel the warmth within his chest.

"Here you go!"

"Thankyou!" he says, before tucking away the Nice Creams. He once more waves before moving on. Only momentarily getting distracted by Sans who offers him fried snow. Which perplexes Obito, because wouldn't it melt. When he declines, the small skeleton simply says that it's okay, because he doesn't actually have any fried snow anyway.

With a laugh he continues on, and comes to a set of two stations. Just like the earlier one where he met Doggo.

He walks forwards to check them out, curious if there are any dogs here and... all he finds is that the two stations are marked. _His_ and _Hers_ respectively. The sign in between them though...

*Smell danger rating: Snow Smell- Snowman white rating, can become yellow rating. Unsuspicious Smell- Puppy Blue rating, smell of rolling around. Weird Smell- Humans, Green rating, destroy at all costs!

Although it's kind of amusing, because the rating that's labelled _green_ , the one for Humans, is actually in red. So he smiles before moving and looking around. There's nowhere to really go from this spot. Except to backtrack and move further down. Which he does. Before heading to the left and again.

Sans and Papyrus.

Waiting just up ahead. On the ground, between them is a sheet of paper which Obito looks at in confusion. Is that..? Is that the puzzle?

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." There is a moment of silence as the tall skeleton seems to register that there's a problem. "Sans! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!"

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one." Sans assures and Obito sighs. It's literally just the paper on the ground. Both of the skeleton's watch him expectantly and he blinks at them, before smiling. He might as well check out what it is, before skipping over it...


	5. Puzzles, Puzzles, Puzzles

Obito can feel the tears of frustration that begin to burn at the edges of his eye. He can feel the way that they threaten to spill out and over. He's almost found everything in this stupid letter puzzle...  _except that one is just wrong_. It's impossible to solve and he can't help the tears that rise and wish to fall. Can't help that it burns because  _why is it wrong?_  Why can't he just solve the puzzle?

Why did it have to be impossible.

"uh... you alright kid?"

"NO!" He howls tossing the paper and pencil away frustration boiling over. He feels it, his eye shifting and changing glowing red with the sharingan. He doesn't bother trying to stop it. Too upset to really care.

"NYEH!" he looks up eye still glowing to see both of the skeletons staring at him, or really at his eye. "Sans! THE HUMAN IS EYE GLOWING!" And he blinks before there's a small kind of ping sound and Papyrus's own eye sockets light up in response(orange rather than the red glow of the sharingan though). Distantly something curls within him and he blinks slowly.

It's... calming.

His sharingan dies away, returning to normal and the taller skeleton laughs to himself. Pretty obviously pleased, Sans simply continues to peer at him, scrutinising him closely. Finally the small skeleton seems to find what he's looking for and settles back on his heels somewhat rocking in the snow.

"heh, well you're just full of surprises ain'tcha?" he looks up at Papyrus and his grin seems to stretch just that touch more. "yeh, you're just fulla surprises! welp" he shrugs closing his sockets and tucking his hands away. "never heard of a human doin' that so... you mustn't be a human"

"What?" Obito put off balance shifts blinking rapidly. "But I-"

"or, if you are, well, you must be a pretty weird one."

"There's the fact that I'm from the Uchiha Clan, and we all can do that! It's called a kekkei genkai!" he crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance. "I'm honestly no different from my cousins..."

"OH MY GOD!" He jumps at the loud exclamation and looks awkwardly around as the taller of the two skeletons takes a deep breath and then blows it out exaggerating his reaction. "IS THIS... HUMAN MAGIC?"

"i dunno... maybe..." Sans shrugs and Obito can only roll his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest and looking between one skeleton to the other unimpressed. Especially since they're both reacting so weirdly, they saw him do this earlier... didn't they? "so... you done with the puzzle?"

"It's impossible! Of course I'm done with it!" Obito snarls, shaking his head and deciding to drop the topic of his sharingan for the moment. "Who makes a puzzle like that anyway? All puzzles are supposed to be actually completable..." he crosses his arms angrily. "Otherwise it's not fair!"

Seeming to frown Papyrus stalks over to the thrown word search and plucks it from the snow. There is a moment where nothing happens aside the tall skeleton staring at it in silence. As soon as that moment ended though, Obito jumps because the skeleton's eyes popped.

"NYEH! Sans!" Papyrus spins around so quickly to face his brother, and Obito can only stare. "THE HUMAN IS RIGHT! THIS PUZZLE IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"whoops" Sans shrugs. "knew i should have used todays crossword instead"

"CROSSWORD?" Papyrus shouts, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." The skeleton says with a strange sort of conviction in his voice that Obito can only admire.

He doesn't know what Junior Jumble is, but he can admire that it's obviously the hardest. To be honest, he doesn't know what a crossword is either... probably some civilian thing.

"what?" Sans says, amusement obvious in the smaller skeleton's tone. "really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble?" the small skeleton laughs a little "that's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIEVABLE." Papyrus says, motioning with his arms in a familiar exaggerated fashion. It makes Obito grin, because it's like watching Shisui interact with Itachi when he baby itoko would just, not respond beyond the barest. "HUMAN!" and then the taller skeleton is turning to him. With a bright grin. "SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" He says, and Obito blinks.

How's he supposed to solve it if he doesn't know what either of the things being disputed are.

"Uhm..." he stares for a moment just into the air. "The Jumble?" it comes out as a question, but that doesn't seem to matter as the taller skeleton immediately straightens up, and more or less waves it in Sans' face.

"HA! HA! YES!" He says "HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" And Papyrus is off, leaving him alone with Sans, and slightly reeling with how quickly things had kind of turned around.

"thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother." Sans says, his smile seemingly widening as he speaks. "yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope"

"The what now?" Obito asks, tilting his head. Again it must be some civilian thing. Shaking his head he decides that he's not going to worry about it, and instead keeps walking. There's more up ahead to investigate. And the first thing that he sees makes his belly rumble again.

He disregards the glowing light instead going straight for the pasta that's resting out in the open. Only it's frozen, and while there's a microwave beside it... well...

He moves his hands quickly, a familiar single hand sign for the most basic of basic katon jutsu. Katon: Tanebi Kokyuu, the small burst of flame, barely more than just enough to start a campfire, or warm up a pot of coffee does the job just perfectly, melting the ice keeping the plate stuck to the table and heating up the pasta. Obito let's a grin cross his face as he takes the plate, and sits himself down on the table.

There's a strange utensil there, but he uses it as best he can.

Taking a bite he hums in pleasure. This is wonderful. He eats about half of the plate before finishing. Finding himself filled up just enough. He hops back up off the table and settles the plate back in place. Noticing a note off to the side he walks over curious.

It's obviously from Papyrus.

_ HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. _

_ (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW. THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP... DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT... THAT YOU WON'T REALISE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) _

_ NYEH-HEH-HEH, Papyrus _

Well the jokes on Papyrus then, because he did enjoy the spaghetti! As for progressing, well best to do so with a full stomach and the energy to spare. Looking over to the glowing star he considers for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking over to it. Again he reaches, and there's that strange sensation and voice.

*The thought that Papyrus left that pasta just for you swells you with loyalty. Progress SAVED.

This time there is something again different in the voice. And he can't place it. Why? But also, again, he wants to know who the voice actually is. Because he can sort of get the sense that there is someone there. But only at these points, and in the FIGHTS, but he can't see them. He'll just have to worry about it later.

He moves ahead, stopping for a moment to look at a sign.

*Warning: Dog Marriage

"Well Bakakashi would certainly like that!" he says shaking his head amused. "Or more to the point, the Inuzuka!" He walks ahead only to yelp as once more his SOUL is yanked and the world shifts.

*Lesser Dog appears

He stares at the dog in armour for a moment, trying in vain to get it to actually register in his brain. Because what the hell? Well, it's still a dog right, so he raises his hand. It's barely moved and the canine is already excited. And charging right for him in its excitement. He yelps, moving out of the way, keeping his indigo glowing heart out of its reach. Annoyed that he hasn't gotten to pet the dog properly he tries again, and again, and again because is the dog's neck getting longer with how excited it's getting. It is!

Fascinated he keeps petting the dog.

Until.

_*It's possible that you may have a problem._

He stops petting, and instead finally MERCY-SPARE's the canine. He waves as he leaves the canine behind before pausing. There's something there that he can see just under the snow. He kneels down peering closely at it. It's some kind of switch in the snow. Gently he kneels down and flips it.

There's a click, and he straightens back up.

Onwards!

Again he's approached by monsters. One of them with a fairly nice hat, the joking bird again and...

_Jerry_

He doesn't know where the name comes from, or why he knows it. But he wrinkles his nose in disgust at the appearance of the final monster. There is something just, revolting about this one. And without prompting, first chance that he gets he takes off with the other monsters ditching that one.

They ditch Jerry.

They continue to ignore the one with the hat, laughing at Snowdrake's jokes and eventually SPARING them both before continuing on. There are some spikes buried in the snow that he crosses over without harm along with a bridge before he's once more dragged into a confrontation.

Two dogs, so many dogs.

An Inuzuka would love it down here.

Though he stiffens a bit as they march around him, sniffing deeply. Muttering about a smell, Kuso.

They both race around him, leaving him with no opportunity to escape before they both seem to fixate on him.

"Hmm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to eliminate." Kuso... His eye flashes for a moment with the sharingan. "Eliminate YOU!" And there's his SOUL, the Indigo heart shining brightly in front of him as he stares out across at the two strangers.

The Dogi apparently.

Are they... kissing each other? He stares for a moment unable to entirely process that yes, that's what he's seeing. Two dogs kissing one another. He looks around, at the darkened landscape around him, feeling incredibly awkward. But there's no escape.

So instead he has to think this through.

Wait...

There was that sign earlier.

He drops down into the snow that he can still feel and rolls around for a while. Getting the mush all over him, a bit of mud and dirt as well, staining his pants further and getting his new shirt from Toriel all dirty. But now he's scent will have changed. But he's still forced to dodge as both the canines swing glowing white axes at him. He nicks himself just a bit on one of them, his SOUL flashing in and out registering the pain.

Next though, he has to get them to sniff him again.

They question if he's a puppy.

"Arf, Arf!" he responds.

*They think you have a horrible accent, or some speech impediment.

There's that voice again. Informing him of things he really doesn't want, or need to know. But he still can't seem to SPARE them yet.

There must be something that he's missing. Yet.

They are dogs.

He pets them both, and they really get excited about that. And finally he's able to SPARE the two.

"Dogs can pet other dogs?"

"A new world has opened up for us..."

"Thanks, weird puppy!"

Finally the two of them move on. Leaving him there. He pokes a little bit at his chest, before taking a deep breath and puffing it out. He shakes the snow off of him, before curling his arms around himself and sniffing. Pushing his chakra through his body, again attempting to warm himself. And again, it doesn't work. But he can really feel the trees in the distance, and in the ground something else.

Nature.

What's going on?

Moving ahead, he easily solves the next puzzle before running into Papyrus.

"WHAT!?" The skeleton shouts seeing him. "HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?"

"No one sprung it!" he says, with a half shrug and offering a grin to the Skeleton who lets out a kind of hum, considering his statement before moving on.

"AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

"Yeah, I left about half the plate..." there was too much there for him to really finish it off after all.

"REALLY? WOWIE... NO ONE'S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE... WELL THEN! FRET NOT HUMAN! I MASTER CHEF Papyrus WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!" Papyrus says initially before realizing that there would still be some for him. "WELL, SINCE YOU LEFT SOME... I SUPPOSE THAT ALSO MEANS THAT THERE'S MORE LEFT FOR ME AS WELL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" And he's off again.

Obito laughs in response, shaking his head. And blinking when yet more of the powder falls from his hair down back to join the rest on the ground. He glares at it for a second before shaking away his glare and just running forwards.

Hoping to catch up to Papyrus.

He's having fun. Papyrus is fun. He likes this strange skeleton already, if only because he's just... not like most people. And maybe it's a bit weird considering how the skeleton knows his name but isn't using it, but weird is good.

Not touching how the skeleton reminds him of some of his more extended family.

Moving ahead he stops to talk to Papyrus as soon as he catches up.

"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY." Well that's not what he expects. And he blinks up at the skeleton trying to unmuddle the words in his head. Nope he still doesn't get it. "HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO... WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM?" For a moment Obito felt the Gai parallels, he felt them hard. But he likes Gai, and hey, if Papyrus is similar then he must also be incredibly supportive and awesome, and absolutely unbeatable in a fight.

At least when dealing with his specialty.

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

He moves ahead, with Papyrus stopping when he sees the next puzzle and Papyrus is once more speaking up. Explaining it to him, but he knows how this works. Step on all the Xs turning them into Os.

"HUMAN! HMMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS... YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO..." He pauses for a moment "I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE... BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE." Okay wow, that would take some dedication and skill. Obito doesn't think that he could do that. And peering out at the puzzle, it does kind of resemble the skeleton beside him, in a strange way. That's pretty great. "UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS..."

There's a dramatic wind and Obito swears he can see the nice guy shine and sparkle over Papyrus as the skeleton's scarf dramatically blows in the wind.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT Papyrus, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

Obito laughs lightly as Papyrus ends his spiel. Walking ahead, he observes the puzzle considering where to walk carefully. Before he steps over each of the letters in the snow changing them one by one until they're all done.

It's pretty simple in the end. And once he's done he walks back over to the switch and steps on it to deactivate the spikes. Causing them to pull back into the ground.

Safely away where they won't hurt anyone.

"WOW!" He startles a bit at Papyrus' loud shout before grinning at the monster. "YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP... INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!" There is a moment of silence, a single breath before Papyrus is continuing. "WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHHEHE!"

And now Papyrus is gone. And there's Sans, just a little bit ahead.

"good job on solving it so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing." He snorts at Sans' statement before shaking his head and simply continuing on. Forwards.

There's a strange series of tiles here, and on the other side...

How did they get there so quickly? He just left Sans behind.


End file.
